This invention relates to 2-imidazolines. More particularly, this invention relates to 2-(substituted amino)-N-(3-substituted phenyl)-2-imidazoline-1-carbothioamides which are useful as insecticides.
British Patent Specification No. 1,157,632 and Canadian Pat. No. 770,136 disclose N-(phenyl or substituted phenyl)-2-thioxoimidazolidine-1-carbothioamides, useful as anorexics and antidepressants. Also disclosed are N-(phenyl or substituted phenyl)-2-alkylthio-2-imidazoline-1-carbothioamides which are useful as intermediates to the claimed compounds. The latter class of compounds is discussed by C. Di Bello et al., Gazz. Chim. Ital., 100, 86 (1970) [Chem. Abstr., 72, 132627f (1970)].
South African Pat. No. 66/7833 discloses N,N-dialkyl-2-thioxoimidazolidine-1-carbothioamides which are useful as anorexic agents.
The principal compounds of the above-described references are prepared by the reaction of ethylene diisothiocyanate with an amine. This reaction is discussed by F. D'Angeli et al., J. Org. Chem., 28, 1596 (1963).
Belgian Pat. No. 741,948 generically discloses N-substituted and N,N-disubstituted 1-carbamoyl- and 1-thiocarbamoyl-2-phenylamino-2-imidazolines. The reference, however, clearly is directed primarily to the 1-carbamoyl compounds.
Finally, W. Reid et al., Chem. Ber., 106, 484 (1973), disclose 2,N-diphenyl-2-imidazoline-1-carbothioamide.